The German laid-open specification 10 2011 054 362 has disclosed a method for producing a composite sheet part with a metallic edge region. Said document has been recognized in the preamble as the closest prior art. Furthermore, the document discloses correspondingly produced components, which as large-area parts can be used in automobile construction as outer skin parts, because, in relation to the dimensioning of the components, weight can be saved through the use of sandwich materials in relation to solid materials. Such components with a metallic edge can, on conventional vehicle production lines, be subjected to preferably resistance spot welding without problems in the manner of monolithic materials, because electrical contact between the metallic surface layers is ensured in the edge region.